oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Light sources
Light sources are used by players via the Firemaking skill, in order to illuminate their way through dark caves and dungeons. Without them, some dungeons are pitch black and visibility is zero. The access to some dungeons is prohibited without a light source in hand. If a player attempts to extinguish extinguishable light sources in an area where they need it, the game will not let them. It is strongly recommended players use either a bullseye lantern or the Kandarin headgear (only the easy tasks are required, and it doesn't need to be worn) as a light source, as other light sources require care. If these are unavailable, a simple candle and tinderbox will do the job, three candles for full brightness in dark areas. Unshielded candles can be extinguished by failing a stepping stone obstacle in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, or very rarely may go out on their own after a long period of time in the caves, and may simply be relit. A naked flame (including candle lanterns, but not the oil lantern) can cause a gas explosion in certain areas of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Consequences The absence of a light source while in a dark area triggers the following message: You hear tiny insects skittering over the ground... A few seconds later, another message appears, which says: Tiny biting insects swarm all over you! The player will then start to get multiple hits of 1 life point or below very quickly until they die or relight their lamp. No Magic, item or Protection prayer can negate the damage. However certain Emotes, such as a skillcape emote, though unable to block the attacks, can temporarily slow their infliction. Once out of the movement phase of the emotes, you will get hit for the damage that you have missed while in the movements. Players cannot attack without a light source in dark areas. Gas explosion Oil lamps, candle lanterns, torches and candles can provoke an explosion in certain areas of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. A message displays in the chat box, "Your source flares brightly!" and will explode in several seconds unless the player leaves the area, as it cannot be extinguished. The explosion extinguishes the light source and causes up to 23 hitpoints of damage. The southern, middle area of the cave (the direct route to the Chasm of Tears, without taking the easier route through the Lumbridge Castle basement) can be ran through safely without an explosion, however, players should be wary of the holes in the wall, stopping one square before them, before running to the other side to avoid being grabbed, which can deal damage comparable to an explosion. Giant Mole Sometimes, the Giant Mole will retreat by digging through the ground. If you stand near him while he's retreating, the mud from the ground will extinguish any unshielded light sources, and can rarely break candle lanterns. The bullseye lantern cannot be exinguished or broken from this. It is advised for players to set their respawn point to Falador and make sure they have a spare spade and light source in their bank if they decide to bring lanterns and no tinderbox, so they can run back and get their items upon death. Dark dungeons The following locations require light sources: * A genie's cave west of Nardah * Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon * Falador Mole Lair * Lumbridge Swamp Caves * Mos Le'Harmless Caves * Shayzien Crypts * Skavid Caves * Sophanem Dungeon * Temple of Ikov, room downstairs * Kruk's Dungeon Types of light source Apart from the bullseye lantern and the three equippable light sources (Bruma torch, Kandarin headgear, and Firemaking skillcape), light sources can go out from certain sources. Candles can very rarely be doused by a minor gust of cave wind. Moreover, the exposed flame (candle lanterns too) could provoke an explosion of gas. Therefore one should consider the candle lantern as the worst of the lanterns and should try to acquire an oil version. Falling into the water also extinguishes the light, if one attempts but fails an Agility shortcut, such as the one in the Lumbridge Swamp Caves. The lens of the candle lantern may shatter, and the light may be extinguished, by a fall. If the lens is shattered, the candle cannot be relit, and "tiny insects" will begin to appear. Light source items all need a tinderbox to be lit, with the exception of torches which can also be lit with dry sticks. Most lit light sources cannot be traded unless they are extinguished. Members can light lanterns to see in dimly lit underground dungeons. However, certain Firemaking levels are needed to light different kinds of lanterns. No experience is received when lighting a lantern. Some lanterns require glass, which can be made by using the Crafting skill. There are three levels of brightness (1 being the lowest and 3 the highest) and the brightness does stack to add up to 3. Therefore, three torches are equivalent in light to one bullseye lantern. Filling sources One may acquire the empty or the filled version of the oil lamp, oil lantern and bullseye lantern. In order to fill them, one has to distill swamp tar in the chemist's in Rimmington or at the lamp stall in Dorgesh-Kaan. Shops * Torches can be purchased in cities such as Dorgesh-Kaan, Keldagrim, Shilo Village, Tai Bwo Wannai, Yanille. * The Candle seller standing near the entrance of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves sells candles for 1000 coins. * There is a candle shop in Catherby where players may purchase white or black candles, for 1 coin each. * Miltog's lamp shop has torches, mining helmets and tinderboxes in its main stock and other light sources in its player stock. * Players can steal candles from the north-east table in the Saradomin church on Entrana. Failing deals 30 life points of damage and produces the message "A higher power smites you." Other kinds of light * Despite being a lantern, the bug lantern item cannot be used as a light source. It is used in the Slayer skill giving the ability to kill Harpie Bug Swarms. It requires 33 Slayer to wield. * The city of Dorgesh-Kaan is kept alight by hundreds of magical lamps. As these lamps often break, one needs to repair them with the help of light orbs. This is one way to gain some Firemaking experience. Trivia * Although combining multiple level one or two light sources can increase their collective brightness, a total brightness level above 3 makes no difference. * Dungeons that require these are the only locations where you are able to adjust the lighting without changing graphics options, making it a possible tool for videomaking. * If you find yourself in a dungeon without a light source or a teleport (home teleport does not work when being attacked by bugs), you have a grace period of roughly 10 seconds to get to an area where a light source is not required. Category:Items Category:Light sources